fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chupacabra/@comment-108.128.193.121-20130520021624
The Chupacabra literally means "goat-sucker" after its first victim (a goat). However, the Chupacabra has also been killing other animals like chickens. The first report happened in Puerto Rico in 1995. The month of 1995 was March. While most predators eat their prey, these attacks were different. The farm animals look alright, except that they're dead and have terrible-looking punctures on them. They're drained of blood (which means they don't have any blood left at all). People say that a dog or coyote are never responsible for the attacks. A dog or coyote would mostly leave their prey ripped to shreads or torn to pieces. The most common description of the Chupacabra is being a bipedal (meaning it stands on two legs) alien-like reptile, having greenish-gray skin, spikes-like spines on the top of its head to its lower back, having red eyes, four fangs, sharp claws. In at least one sighting, it was reported to hop some 20 ft. (6 m) like a kangaroo. Some say it might have blue skin (although I never seen a blue Chupacabra) and having bat-like wings, while some say it doesn't have wings. The purpose of the spines are unknown, but they may offer protection for the beast. The claws can pin-down helpless prey, the red eyes can paralyze victims, and is said to leave a sulfuric stench (phew!). The fangs are used to suck out every last drop of blood like a vampire. Others say it has a panther-like or dog-like nose and face with a forked tongue. Another description of the Chupacabra in the U.S. looks like a hairless canine-like creature with crusty skin, huge teeth (or razor-sharp fangs), short front legs, long back legs, and a long snout. This makes the beast appear to look like a cross between a canine and a kangaroo. However, some think they're coyotes infected with a disease called mange. Coyotes are common in South Texas and while wolves are extinct in Texas, some have been reintroduced to neighboring states. And wolves do occasionally breed with coyotes. If the specimen, doesn't have mange, then the appearance of its skin is a mystery. Not everyone agrees with the mange theroy as they said they knew what mangy canids look like. A man from Puerto Rico named Misael Negron-Melendez reported that he saw the two-legged Chupacabra on the edge of his balcony. He quickly ran into his house and closed the door. But the creature wasn't done with him. When Misael looked out the window, the Chupacabra was staring at him. He said it was tall as him, having oval-shapped, red eyes, and has four fangs. A field opperations supervisor named Hommy Vasquez worked for Emergency Management until 16 years and reported that he never any kind of fiend in his life. The photos taken during the crisis clearly show farm animals with distinctive punctures. Hommy Vasquez reported that he saw the dead animals up close. He said that the animals were drained of blood or without blood. But the creature described to Vasquez was different than the creatures in the Texas sightings. In Elmendorf, Texas a rancher named Devin McNally reported that he saw a Chupacabra stalking and killing his chickens. And like the Puerto Rican attacks, McNally was shocked to find the animals drained of blood. The gruesome death of chickens coincide with the appearance of a strange creature. When he saw the beast 4 times, he ran in his house to get his gun, but it vanished when he arrived. The next time he sees it, he'll put a gun handy so he won't get back inside and get it. A few days later, Devin got his chance. When he was carrying buckets of water, his mind totally was oblivious to anything else, but then he saw the animal. It was within 30 yds. of him. He quickly went to the tree (where he hid his gun in the tree-branch) and knew he needed to act that fast. Devin killed the creature with one shot. When Devin approached the kill, he was amazed by what he saw. He said that when he saw the dead animal, he was looking at the skin, believing it that it resembled an elephant's and the creature was probably not a dog and probably not a coyote. He still has the bones of the creature he killed. Phylis Canion was another rancher in Texas and reported that she saw a Chupacabra in one of her Texas Ranch where it killed dozens of her chickens. In Pollok, Texas in the year 2005, two eyewitnesses named Ben O'Quinn and Tyrel O'Quinn reported they saw a Chupacabra under their house. They said that the creature encountered looked a lot like the creature that Phylis Canion discovered. When Tyrel came to home from school one day, his dad and grandpa called to come under the house, because their dogs had something bayed up under the house. Tyrel grabbed a rope and went under the house to try and pull the creature out. He was shocked by what he saw. When got real close to the creature about 2-3 ft., the creature had real big teeth or canines (which also means pointed teeth), it was smoky gray-looking, and had no hair. Ben O'Quinn had his 22 Magnum with him. He was afraid that the creature might attack Tyrel. Ben shot the creature dead. Tyrel pulled the dead carcass out from under the house. Photos show what they found: a hairless canine-like creature with crusty skin and huge teeth. The eyewitnesses in Texas remain skeptical that what they saw was merely a dog or coyote. Devin McNally said that it was not only like nothing he had ever seen before in his life, but no one he ever talked to had ever seen anything like it. Phylis Canion said she has seen mangy coyotes on her ranch and on other ranches and knows what mangy coyotes look like. Witnesses in Puerto Rico believe that no dog could have been responsible for the grisly animal killings. Misael Negron-Melendez said that there is no way a dog did this because no other animal attacks like the Chupacabra. Hommy Vasquez said that a dog don't do the kind of wounds on the animals. He believes in Chupacabra because he saw the wounds and the animals without blood. So while the evidence points to a dog or dog-hybrid, those who have seen the monster they called it Chupacabra, believe it is something entirely new. And those who see monsters like these may in fact be witnessing an evolutionary jump to a new species of tomorrow.